


今晚不打术阶银棋

by FrozenFogCocktail



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Arjuna(Fate)/Karna(Fate) - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail
Summary: 1.正文跟标题一毛钱关系都没有，我不会取。2.电话sex和各种乱七八糟的性癖混杂。成年人搞hs天经地义。3.没有剧情直接上路，最近在补来打老司机，希望车有往高速上开。4.有荤话，觉得雷的话请关闭页面不要纠结。
Kudos: 8





	今晚不打术阶银棋

三个月的出差时间说不上久，但他们确实是第一次在恋爱以后分开那么久，在没有确定关系前阿周那倒也时不时出差，而且时间远比这次要久，那时候的分别倒也没什么实感。可惜总裁是第一次谈恋爱，不知道这个‘三个月’意味着什么。而迦尔纳到是在阿周那出发的前一天特意请了假。

再次接到阿周那打来的电话已经是一个月后了，刚好迦尔纳也正准备联系他。虽然平时保持着信息联络，但因为工作的缘故回复经常会间隔很久。

“暂时空闲下来了，但如果你已经准备休息了的话....我下次再联络你。”

“明天没有排班，稍微晚睡一点也没有任何影响。”

“如果是这样的话当然最好了.....”

“何况我想听你的声音，现在挂断的话未免太遗憾了。”

“.....你稍微对语言的破坏力有点自觉。”

阿周那把掉落在地毯上的终端捡起来放在一边。

迦尔纳这边的终端中传出衣服摩擦的声音，阿周那应该是到了休息的地方在换睡衣，准备去床上休息。

没有完全拉上窗帘的落地窗还透着点城市里的光亮，虽然窗子被擦得非常干净整洁但迦尔纳还记得阿周那是怎么把他摁在落地窗前，一边咬着他的后颈一边狠狠的往里面顶。手心全是汗水，光滑的玻璃上根本找不到着力点，玻璃里能看到自己湿润的眼角和张合着的嘴唇，因为刚刚反复接吻的原因口中全是吞咽不完的涎液，顺着下巴滑落到乳尖的时候因为痒意下意识的伸手去触碰，结果不知道触到了阿周那的哪根神经，下一秒就被整个的抵在了玻璃上。如果从外面看的话完全能看到被压出形状的布满咬痕的乳尖和因为不停歇的高潮而不住的滴下透明液体的性器。

被吸咬过充血胀痛的乳尖贴在冰冷的玻璃上，两种完全不同的感觉接触，阿周那像是大型猫科那样咬着迦尔纳的后颈，不停的顶开柔软的内里再把自己埋进去。滴着透明液体的性器也因为大幅度的动作而直接蹭到了玻璃，声音被含混的压抑在喉咙中只发出一点微弱的喘息声，被温差激得一下子就到了顶。但由于是干性高潮所以什么都没能射出来，只有腺液从顶端溢出，把玻璃蹭得乱七八糟。

够了，打住。

电话传声只能听得到有些失真的喘息声，但这个家的每个地方都留有他们的痕迹，光是靠着回忆就让习惯了快感的下身到了顶。手心里全是刚释放的液体，一般这个时候阿周那会握着他的手成十指相扣的样子，不顾那些不舒服的粘腻感掠夺他的嘴唇。

“....想接吻吗？”

“.....恩。”

才想象了一下平日的深吻就不由自主的伸出了舌头，一般这个时候他们的舌尖早就缠在了一块，换着角度深吻。迦尔纳不知道口中都有那么多敏感点，被反复舔舐上颌，蹭过舌根，阿周那还会故意的抓住他的舌尖用尖牙恶意的磨蹭轻咬。空气被榨取的感觉并不陌生，因为深呼吸而开合嘴唇的缘故，湿润的口腔显得异常色情。

他们额头相抵，互相注视着，才只是分开一会儿又再次吻在一起，被填满的地方不止是身体，就连呼吸都被把控的感觉意外的满足。汗湿的身体紧紧的贴在一起，心跳声和喘息声混杂，再次被挑起情欲的同时迦尔纳会用大腿内侧蹭一下阿周那的腰，然后他们再次连接在一起。

“你在这个时候都会露出一副想要吻的表情。”

熟悉的声音从另一端传来，混杂着情欲的声音听起来比平时要低哑，在黑暗中仿佛触手可及。阿周那很有耐心，尤其是刚在一起的时候，他们虽然频繁的有身体上的接触但没有真的有过插入的行为，他花大量的时间一点一点的让迦尔纳习惯快感，然后开发原本不敏感的那些性感带。

一边吮吸刺痛通红的乳尖一边用埋在他体内的手指玩弄前列腺，硬是靠着后穴的快感不停的被掀上高潮。只要是吸咬刺激乳头，那么手指也会折磨般的摩擦腺体，渐渐的形成了条件反射，哪怕光是舔咬胸口挺立的乳尖身体里面就会有刺痛的感觉，要是用犬齿轻咬一下他就会高潮，前面的性器挺立着没有射出任何东西，湿润的尖端滴着透明粘稠的液体，而身体却明确的告诉他已经高潮了，仅仅凭借胸口的快感。

但是现在什么也没有，没有可以亲吻的对象，只能通过电话中的声音来抚慰自己的欲望。

“所以你会回应我的，不是吗。”

“我以为你...不会想那么多事情。”

“正常人都会有性欲，我也只是个普通人。”

快乐的事情从带着些不解和畏惧感渐渐的逐渐沉溺，有时候他们会把连休的日子凑到一起，然后在房间里的任何地方度过。就连外出的时候都会在夜幕的掩盖下在车里交换热度，偶尔也会大胆一些在没人的树林中穿着衣服只有连接的地方赤裸着，用吻把那些话语都吞咽回去。

自己的手碰不到，粘膜借着润滑被一点点扩张的感觉很陌生，哪怕后穴已经习惯了阿周那的手指和性器，但那也是对阿周那才会有反应。自己打开的情况也不是没有，只是一般才到一半就被阿周那接手了，然后在被性器插入前接受漫长而难以忍耐的指奸。

因为高潮太多次出现过体力不支的情况，所以在一些时候会被限制高潮，没有阿周那的允许连高潮都做不到，只能一次又一次在顶端徘徊。

下腹的热度还是无法平息，触碰不到另一个熟悉的温度，以往这个时候他们都会竭尽全力的拥抱着对方，贴合在一起的皮肤感觉不到寒冷，反而热得发烫。他们把颤抖和情意融化在吻中，然后再度分开的时候又不知道是谁的邀请再来一次。蒸腾出的汗水和各种糟糕的液体混杂在一起，就像此刻的他们一样。

“..只是接吻就那么舒服吗？”

“在是【你】的前提下..呜.！”

上下被同时侵犯的回忆瞬间涌了上来，上颌不停的被舔舐，下身的进犯也未曾停止，仿佛身体的任何地方都被支配着给予快感一般。

反条件的伸出了舌尖，听着终端那边的声音沉浸在回忆里，像是真的在和阿周那唇舌交缠一般，吞咽不下的涎液顺着唇角下滑。

下身无意识的磨蹭着床单，才释放过的地方很敏感，想伸手去触碰但手心全是滑腻的液体，余光中看到了一旁叠的整整齐齐的衣服，那是阿周那平常喜欢穿着的白衬衣，因为天气不适应的缘故没有带走，已经洗干净了只有淡淡的洗衣液的味道。

大概是电话那端传过来的声音和被情欲点燃的意识让迦尔纳茫然的抓过了那件衣服，然后覆盖在身上。仿佛就是被他拥抱着那样，重新硬起来的地方不自觉的蹭了过去。

“不要停下你的手，继续。”

手下意识的就跟着终端那边的声音动了起来，没有被任何物体填充的体内还很空虚，这时候触碰才高潮过一次的性器无疑是在给予他甜腻又痛苦的折磨。

“你呢.阿周那.不难受吗？”

“.....你在这种时候问这个问题是故意的吗？！”

不是阿周那把控不住，本来就已经硬挺的地方涨得生疼，好不容易听着迦尔纳的声音一点一点抚慰性器的时候，那带着欲求和渴望的声音就这么透过终端传了过来。

他现在就想订回去的机票，把迦尔纳摁在家里的任何一个地方，直到他求饶为止。  
但实际上这样的时候很少，大部分时候到了后面是迦尔纳把他摁在床上然后骑上去，完全不知道他那里来的体力。

“我只是在陈述...事实...”

在认知到这是阿周那的衬衫的同时本来已经退却了一些的热度又翻了上来，就连触碰下身的手都仿佛不是自己的一般，刚刚高潮过的地方还很敏感，但手完全像是不属于自己的一般就是在禁不起折腾的时候再次给予刺激，下意识的躲闪也没办法制止快感的延续，就单单是在这样刚到顶的情况下又被掀起了一次小高潮。没有被完全填满的后穴收缩着想要更多的快感，身体从深处泛起了欲求得不到满足的疼痛，喘息也逐渐带上了放弃理性时才会出现的甜腻。

“不是我不行的吧？你那么想要我话....继续。”

“那是你最喜欢的地方...只要被碰到你就会发抖。我只用手就能让你放弃抵抗，要是顶到的话你就会直接高潮。”

隔着电话看不到对方的表情，反而是这样平时用行动替代的话语一句一句的蹦了出来，执意的侵犯着迦尔纳的耳膜。

但他也没好到哪里去，光是想了一下迦尔纳亲吻完的样子下身就又硬得爆炸，光靠手抚慰的快感完全不满足，从终端那端传来的似有似无的喘息完全是在折磨他勉强维持住的理智，在余光瞄到房间内放置的办公桌的时候他仅存的那点理智差点烧掉。

这个办公桌和他的是同款，而这时候涌上脑海的是某次迦尔纳来送他忘在家里的东西时候，大概是忙着出门的缘故白衬衫没有完全扣好，在低头的时候能看到露出的一小截脖颈。被工作填满的大脑一瞬间停滞了一下，就着递交的动作阿周那握着迦尔纳的手腕把他拉过来亲吻。

在这方面一向纵容他的迦尔纳只提了一下门没有锁的事实就由着他去了。可惜你越不想什么事情发生就越会发生什么，在办公室的门被敲了几下以后两人才分开，一时理智没上线的阿周那没想好让迦尔纳去哪里，他脖颈上的吻痕显眼到完全没有解释的余地，在门即将要被打开时候阿周那直接抓着迦尔纳的手臂就把人塞到了办公桌下面。

随意整理了一下有些凌乱的领带和推门进来的下属交谈，细微的金属拉链被拉开的声音让总裁差点没能绷住一贯优雅的表情，而双手放在桌上的缘故他完全没有什么能制止的办法。而现在谈论的事情又是工作上比较重要的合作事项，阿周那只能尽力维持着脸上的表情一边试图往后退开一些。

可惜椅子不是那么容易挪动的，看不到所以完全无法预料迦尔纳下一步会做什么，在性器被纳入了一个温暖湿润的地方的时候阿周那差点把手上的文件撕破，而下属专注的看着记事本上的记录事项没有太在意总裁这边的情况，

“迦尔纳！！”

在门被关上的时候阿周那有些恼怒的摁着他的脑袋往里面顶，被顶到喉咙的感觉让迦尔纳反条件的收紧了喉咙，口腔被完全塞满，那张没什么表情的脸上因为呼吸不顺畅的缘故蒙上了一层薄红，为了保持平衡而双手扶着阿周那的大腿，湿润的青色眼眸从下往上看着他，溢出的前液混着津液从唇角下滑，打湿了那件白衬衫的衣领。

被摩擦得通红的嘴唇也没让阿周那停下来，不如说他现在已经停不下来了。在办公室里维持着上身的整洁正经，下身却完全是某些深夜才会出现的景象，两者极端的反差灼烧着阿周那的理智，不久前才被自己卷着交缠的舌头这时候被自己的性器压得动弹不得，那一点点微弱又灼热的鼻息打在自己小腹上，在用力往前顶了几下以后到达了顶峰。

白色的浊液没有被吞咽完，在阿周那抽出性器的时候迦尔纳呛咳了几下，理智回归一部分的阿周那咽下那些喘息叹了口气，抽了几张桌上摆放着的纸巾正要让迦尔纳吐出来，但下一秒他就愣住了。

迦尔纳仰着头，喉结上下滚动了一下，然后伸出还沾着白色液体的舌尖把手心残留的液体全部舔舐干净。

“满意吗？”

阿周那盯着那张办公桌，艰难的把头扭到了一边。突然上涌的回忆让他一下子没控制住释放的欲望，汗水打湿了阿周那的黑发，手上的动作加快的同时擦过顶端的瞬间脑海中又浮现出了迦尔纳那天的表情，爆发出来的液体沾满了手心。

“这一点...你也是一样的吧...阿周那。”

迦尔纳对那些荤话不为所动，在他的理解中阿周那只是把行动化为了口头语言的表述，但那些话仿佛实质化了一般，身体反条件性的起了反应。

阿周那的衬衫被自己的汗水浸透了，下摆只能盖到大腿根的部分，昏沉的意识让迦尔纳没法思考终端那边传来的粗重的喘息声代表什么，但他下意识的转身趴在床上，臀部翘起摆成跪爬的姿势。得不到满足的后穴刚好被衬衫下摆盖住，身下的床单已经被打湿了，完全没有退却的欲望还在翻涌着。

阿周那喜欢这个姿势，在他们还没互相表明心迹的时候阿周那喜欢把他翻过来从背后侵犯他。这个时候通常后颈都会遭殃，咬痕根本就没有消退过，但吻痕基本不留，就像是标记自己所有物一般在他后颈留下一圈咬痕，直到他们下次滚到一起前都不会消退。疼痛是肯定的，但迦尔纳擅长忍耐痛苦，所以他只是在阿周那的后背留下几道抓痕。  
好在阿周那的纠结和拐了几道弯的表达完全没对迦尔纳造成什么影响，反而是总裁先生被迦尔纳的直球告白砸得晕头转向，一时不知道回答什么只好把他压在柔软的床铺上亲吻。不过这个喜欢咬人的习惯直到他们心意互通也没改变，而且不只是后颈有咬痕，就连喉结的位置都被啃了一圈痕迹。

完全就是大型猫科动物标记自己领地的表现。

迦尔纳伸手碰了碰自己的脖子，咬痕和吻痕都快消退了，甚至能穿着可以露出脖颈的衣服出门。

再次试着把手指伸进收缩着的后穴，因为刚刚侧躺着的关系那些乱糟糟的液体已经把入口湿润了，想象着阿周那平时的动作一点一点的去触碰会让自己觉得舒服的地方。

“啊....没错。这一点距离...不够。我平时是怎么碰你的...再好好回忆一下，不需要进到多深的地方...不要试着逃避。”

下意识的没再躲闪，留着一部分的指甲在擦过前列腺的位置的时候有些微的刺痛，但紧接着是更大的快感。那几声没能咽回去的喘息黏连着情欲，透过终端传到了阿周那耳中。

“就是那里...你的身体已经习惯了，只是手指你也能高潮。再用力摩擦一下...不要去碰前面。”

胸口紧紧贴着床单，被自己反复折腾的乳尖因为和床单摩擦的缘故有些刺痛，但酥麻和胀痛一起穿透了脊髓，全身的任何地方都因为阿周那的话变成了性感带。终端因为长时间的通话变得有些发烫，但两个人这时候都顾不上这些琐碎的事情，远远地隔着电话，靠话语和各种糟糕的回忆来满足一时的渴求，仿佛对方还在身边。

“.....！”

快感超出了阀值反而发不出什么声音，平时偶尔也会自己扩张，但是很少有这样全程都是一个人完成的情况。迦尔纳现在却明确的知道那是自己的手，并且更加鲜明的感受到内里是怎么收缩，绞紧的。再缓缓抽出手的时候才到达顶峰的内里又像是不舍一般的挽留着，在清晰的感知到这一事实的同时迦尔纳觉得自己脸上有了热度。平日他不会在意这个问题，甚至最后的几次都是他骑在阿周那身上自己动，丝毫没有羞耻感。

大概是理智也被融化了一部分，他现在额头抵着被单，身体因为无法抑制的快乐而颤抖着，就连感官也像是被完全把控住了，只听从另一个人的指令。

“...阿周那......”

电话那边的人没回答只是倒抽了一口凉气，因为不是真人在身边的缘故被快感浸透的肢体渐渐的冷却下来，昏沉的大脑在清明了一些以后勉强捞回了一点理智，身上那件白色的衬衫已经彻底被弄得乱糟糟的了，要是开灯的话一定能看到被汗水浸透得有些透明的衬衫，和掩盖在下面，被映衬得若隐若现的皮肤。热度降下来一点有些冷，毕竟衣服和滚烫的躯体无法等同。这时候哪怕不去立刻洗掉一身粘腻的液体也可以，被这样抱着入睡很舒适，尤其是冬天的时候。

“....一个月，我就回来。”

阿周那的声音没什么变化...也并不是，那句‘一个月’还带着点咬牙切齿的意味。终端电量岌岌可危，但支撑他们说几句话还是可以的。迦尔纳把变得烫手的终端放到以往放置的位置，然后脱下那件属于阿周那的衬衣。

“不需要。”

从情欲的泥沼中全身而退的迦尔纳恢复了往日的冷静，用与平日无益的嗓音果断的拒绝了他。但长久以来的相处阿周那知道迦尔纳还有没说完的语句，所以他等待着迦尔纳把话说完。

“这次我去找你。”

“在那里等着我，阿周那。”

END

PS：请假干什么还用问吗，问就是盖棉被纯聊天。  
本来想写到7000字的发现我因为看来打老司机摸了好几天鱼完全写不到（....）


End file.
